


Stranger Inside

by thorduna



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Lokicest, M/M, Pre-Canon, Thor!Loki and Avengers!Loki, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/pseuds/thorduna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has the most unexpected visitor - himself. He rather enjoys the experience, until he is given some disturbing advice and his future quite literally changes before his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Who are you?”</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Now, is that really a necessary question? Is not there something smarter you would like to ask me?”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Inside

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally a one-shot, one that I attempted to turn into a longer work, but I'm afraid that wasn't very succesful and I have decided to take the rest of the chapters down and leave it as previously intended. I apologize to the readers who encouraged me to continue. I know my limits and I'd rather have a finished one-shot than an abandoned WIP.

Loki's eyelids were dropping. He had curled up in his bed a long time ago, only a few candles illuminating his book. He meant to read only for a short while, but the text fascinated him and minutes became hours. It was a relief really, busying his mind to the point of exertion. It took his thoughts away from the grand news. Thor's coronation was to take place in several months.

He was in great danger of falling asleep with the volume still in his hands when his eyes snapped wide open, his body reacting to some subtle change in his surroundings that his brain hadn't caught up to yet.

He looked around warily and then spoke up, trusting his instincts too much to write something like that off. “Who is it? Do not presume that you can sneak up on me.”

A shadow stepped from the balcony door to his left.

“No... of course. That would be near impossible.”

Loki frowned, already slowly shifting to get up. He recognized the smooth tone. But how? Who dared to conceal themselves as a prince of Asgard? Taking on a form of a member of royal family by any means of sorcery or shape-shifting was punishable by death.

The figure came closer and with a small flick of his hand, the candles on Loki's bed side flamed higher, the light revealing the intruder.

Loki had to press his lips tightly together to stifle an undignified gasp. The theories of a prank being played on him for once were fading as he took in the visage of his doppelgänger.

He was wearing a light armour in Loki's signature green and black, but he didn't recognize any of the particles. The metal of his breastplate and vambraces wasn't shining gold, but looked more coppery. The whole attire showed sings of wear. Those differences were however nothing compared to the man's face. He looked paler and more gaunt than Loki hoped he himself did, his eyes were shining and he kept on squinting them. His hair was longer than Loki would ever allow it to be and the ends were curling and sticking to all directions.

“Who are you?” asked Loki, hoping he sounded firm. It was probably a lost cause since he hadn't actually managed to stand up.

“Now, is that really a necessary question? Is not there something smarter you would like to ask me?”

It was not pleasant to find himself at the receiving end of the mocking tone, one he had often utilised on others, though admittedly not as menacingly. 

“Fine. You are me. But how? And what do you want?” he indulged the person, not quite believing his own words. 

The other Loki grinned widely, though it did little to help his features. “That's better. I am you, from your future.” 

He began to step forward leisurely, pretending to take in the room. Loki's mind reeled. He should be rejecting the notion immediately. Calling for guards perhaps. Just because something about the intruder rang true (the _differences_ more than the similarities, it was no news to Loki that it was so much easier to copy something rather than transform it, evolve it in a correct manner) didn't mean he wasn't dangerous. Or fake. Or both. 

And the idea of time travel was just a hair away from impossible. But not entirely impossible. 

He decided to simply keep talking, hoping an explanation would surface. 

“How far from future? And how did you even manage to travel through time?” 

“How far...” echoed the older Loki, staring thoughtfully to the side before turning sharply back to his younger self who still sat on the bed, covers pooling around ankles. “I suppose not as far as you would like.” 

Loki bristled. It was true. He did not like what he was seeing, not at all.

“Why should I even trust you? It could be a trick.” 

Now he was almost by the bed. 

“I remember this night. You are reading... what was it? But of course. Histories of Jotunheim in the Ancient age. Fascinating, yes? I suppose that's where I got the idea to _employ_ the Frost Giants to ruin Thor's coronation. Or did that not occur to you yet?” 

That was one hell of a convincing kick into stomach. Panic begun to seep in and he remained silent. 

“Do not be ridiculous, I am shielding us from Heimdall ” 

Oh. 

“Very well. So how does it go? Does it postpone the whole thing?” 

The older Loki gave him a hard stare and at the same time knelt on the bed, slowly lowering himself on all fours and crawling over to where Loki, he had to admit ashamedly, was cowering in the corner. 

“Is that why you think I am here? To reveal the future to you?” 

Loki swallowed. He could feel the hairs on his arms rising. This man was dangerous. It didn't matter if it was _him._ Something was wrong. 

“Why else? And what the Hel happened to you?” he added, no longer able to contain his disapproval of his doppelgänger's ragged state. 

“Why indeed...” his scary future self murmured. “When I discovered the means to travel through time... there were thousands of possibilities. And yet, here I am. You are so often unhappy. You fret about minor things.” 

Loki frowned, opening his mouth to form an objection. He would have thought that his own self would know what he had to endure, all the favouritism and wrongs. 

“You have every right to. But you are... we are not blameless.” 

Loki allowed himself a small smirk. “Of course not. I like taking credit for my mischief.” 

“And when mischief turns to mayhem?” 

Heavy silence filled the room after that. Loki felt the pounding of his own heart as the ominous words affected him. The other Loki was very close now, invading his space, just short of touching him, towering over him slightly as he remained on all four over Loki's hunched figure. 

“You think you are alone. You are not. You have everything. But look at me. I can travel through time and the only person I can stand to visit, to talk to... to touch... is me. That's what being alone means.” 

Loki processed that slowly, his heart wrenching. He didn't want this. This man... _him_ , he looked so tired. Lines of exhaustion that Loki was sure he didn't have were marring his forehead, his eyes were looked sunken, a result of uncountable sleepless nights. 

“What do you want?” he asked again, but this time softly, gently, his tone suggesting that he was more than ready to oblige. 

Instead of answering, the older Loki lifted one of his hands a slowly brought it to Loki's cheek, petting him softly. Then, with hesitation he moved his palm and cupped Loki's neck, his thumb stroking just bellow his ear. Loki's eyes widened as the implications hit him. He never touched anyone like that...

 “Do you still like it when he does that? Even in the place you are?” he asked. It appeared he struck a soft spot, but then again, when wasn't Thor his soft spot? 

“Yes,” the older Loki admitted, sounding surprised, as if he only realized that now. “He never stops doing it, though I usually end up with bruises these days.” 

“Oh,” mouthed Loki softly, not really finding words to respond. He couldn't imagine that situation. It struck him that this was the first and possibly last time in his entire life when he would be able to talk openly about his... regard for his brother. This man seemed slightly foreign and yet he knew all that ever passed through Loki's mind; or the things that were worth remembering at least. He wondered if he should say it out loud, at least for the sake of hearing the words, knowing they hit another's ears. Well, almost another's. 

The other Loki had different plans. 

He knew the kiss was coming, but nothing could have prepared him for the oddness of it. His own lips were much softer than those of his future self and the roughness sent thrill down his spine. He soon darted his tongue out, tasting the other man and tried to assess whether it was recognizable or not. He honestly couldn't decide. 

They parted after a while and their expressions were equally pleased. Loki had to chuckle, but that sound was quickly turned into a moan as his other self latched his mouth on his neck and began sucking it and worrying it with his teeth in the exact way that Loki enjoyed the most. No surprise there. 

The situation was eccentric, paradoxical even, but Loki found himself slightly thrilled at the notion. He's always liked the obscure. 

“What do you think? Does this count as sex or masturbation?” he asked cheekily, grinning at his doppelgänger while already pulling at his armour. The other Loki raised his head and gazed at him with an unreadable look. 

“What?” 

“I just forgot how fun I used to be.” 

“I will remind you,” smirked Loki, sliding his hand down between their bodies and began to massage the other Loki's cock though his pants in a way that was almost identical to what he did to himself if he wanted to prolong his alone time and take things slowly. The older man closed his eyes in pleasure, some of the rigidity leaving his features. 

“Of course you would do that,” he murmured affectionately. 

They kissed again and Loki only marginally registered the shimmer of magic and the change in the other man's attire. He had magicked away most of his clothing. Loki himself was only wearing a light sleeping tunic so he didn't think it necessary. In a spur of playfulness and also wishing to hide that his older self was still intimidating him a bit, he flipped them over. 

The older Loki was now naked on his back and Loki took him in. This time, he really did gasp. 

He didn't know what he was expecting. His future self's clothes, face and hair were all a bit different, so why would the body be an exception? 

He looked stronger, but also thinner and sharper. Loki did have toned, slightly muscled body, he was an Aesir prince after all and went through all sorts of combat and training, but this man was chiselled from hard marble, strong muscles playing right beneath the skin. 

He was also scarred. A lot. Loki slid his finger around a long, smooth stark white scar that curled around his ribs and raised a questioning gaze to his doppelgänger. 

“I cannot tell you.” 

“But why don't you heal it fully?” 

“It's better not to forget some things.” 

He took some time moving his hands slowly all over the other's torso, but soon he lost patience and Loki could feel himself being grabbed by his thighs and hoisted up to straddle the other's Loki lap. His tunic was gone in seconds. 

The man beneath him also looked him over, but there was no surprise on his part, maybe just a hint of nostalgia. 

Loki leaned down and pressed a messy kiss to his lips. Excitement was surging through his veins and he was already aroused. He wanted to set aside all the uncomfortable findings of this meeting and instead enjoy the extremely rare, almost impossible opportunity 

“It might interest you to know that for all my accomplishments, I am still not able to make the doubles corporeal, so this is as new to me as it is to you,” said the other Loki, though he apparently wasn't looking for any sort of reaction to that since he claimed Loki's mouth forcefully right after that and began grinding their groins together in the earnest. 

Loki groaned into his mouth, reaching down to stroke them both. There at least was absolutely no difference. 

“But this I have learnt and I believe it hasn't even crossed your mind yet,” said the older man wickedly after he pulled back. Loki was just about to ask what he meant when he felt the man's arm sneaking around his hip and slipping his fingers between his buttocks. As soon as he touched his hole, Loki felt a warm surge of magic and suddenly he felt thoroughly slicked, inside and out. 

“It doesn't however,” continued the older Loki while slipping one finger in, “do any other kind of preparation. I like to do that the old fashioned way, I am sure you agree.” 

Loki did agree as he gripped his doppelgänger's arms to steady himself. Not surprisingly, it didn't take him a long time to locate Loki's prostate and he began teasing it determinedly with two fingers. Pleasure shot through Loki in hot streaks, but it was almost torturous without any other stimulation. He let go of one arm and attempted to stroke himself as well as his other self, but his hand was slapped away. 

“Patience,” laughed the other Loki lowly at him and withdrew his fingers. Loki bit his lips and stared down at him with anticipation. The older Loki grasped his hips and lifted him slightly, then guided himself to Loki's entrance, letting the younger man sink down in his own pace. 

Loki fought the usual impulse to close his eyes during coupling and instead focused at the face beneath him. This was crazy. Wrong, perhaps. And he loved it. He set the rhythm, sliding all the way up and down languidly, enjoying the sensation, but he wasn't allowed to stay in control for long. The other Loki was stronger and he toppled him to the side, quickly rotating them so that he was on top. Without any need of guidance, Loki raised his legs as far as he could, locking them around the other's back. 

“Yess,” he hissed as his older self picked up the pace considerably, driving into him fast. His own hands begun moving frantically, pressing the other man closer, touching every millimetre of his skin. 

“Touch yourself,” growled the older Loki into his ear and for a moment, he wanted to joke about how he already _was_ but all thoughts like that disappeared as he grasped one of Loki's legs and brought it down flat against the mattress while hoisting the other even higher up and delving in deep into Loki's body. The angle was allowing the older Loki's cock to hit his prostate with every stroke and all he could do was yell out as he quickly wrapped his fist around his own cock and came hard. 

After a few second, he could feel another hand over his own fist and with a jerk, he realized that his future self made no attempt to slow down or change the angle of his thrusts and he was being rather brutally overstimulated. 

“Mhpf... wait...” he tried, shocks running through his body. 

“Oh no,” breathed the older Loki into his ear. “You like this. But wait, let me make it easier for you.” 

And with that, he pulled out, but Loki's relief didn't last too long as he was manhandled onto his stomach. He made a move to spread his legs, but he only heard a dark chuckle and complied to the slow pressure on his thighs and closed them. 

“I guess that's one of your newer ideas too,” he said and was rewarded with a laugh and a slight smack. 

“It is,” agreed the other Loki as he laid on top of the younger man, his own thighs spread over Loki's and guided himself in again. 

Loki groaned, feeling his breath was pushed out of him, though that was a lesser sensation compared to what he felt where his future self was breaching him. It was an almost punishing angle; he was being filled to his limit, but at the same time, he wanted it all and he wanted more. 

The other Loki drove into him powerfully and finally he seemed to lose a bit of that control that enabled him to bring his younger self to one orgasm without even breaking a sweat. 

Loki was hard again and he relished in the friction of the sheets every time the other man pushed in, though after a while, he was pleased to feel the other Loki lowering even more, holding himself up on only one arm and sliding a hand beneath him and stroking him. He sped up, impaling Loki so hard that he couldn't even scream, he could only open his mouth in a silent moan as he was driven into the mattress over and over again and then he was coming and so was his doppelgänger. 

He felt the entire weight of his other self collapse on him, but he didn't really mind. After their breathing returned to normal a bit, he rolled away and Loki turned to face him, completely exhausted. 

“Well... I really am good,” he winked at his other self jokingly, but was once more met with a serious look. 

“There will come a time when you will learn something horrible about yourself. A family matter. Do not take it out on Thor. It is not his fault and there is more to him that he shows now. You will think that he will hate you and shun you when it really will be the last thing on his mind.”

Loki blinked, trying to quickly follow the turn of events. He was sated and sleepy, but this was like a bucket of cold water.

“I will not tell you to be a good boy and behave,” smirked Loki, “because that's just not who we are, but I will tell you this – do not let other people's mistakes drive you to destroy yourself. Destroy them, if you must. But do it carefully. Slowly. Do not act rashly when some seemingly miraculous opportunity presents itself.”

The other Loki was talking quickly now, his tone gaining a hint of desperation.

“And trust your brother. Hold on to the... to the love. Do not quench your desires.”

And with this last advice, he turned his head to the ceiling with a frown as if he heard a sound coming from there. His faced relaxed and he closed his eyes with a peaceful smile. 

And then he just faded into nothing. 

Loki sat up and stared at the empty spot, sheets still wrinkled from the weight of a body that was no longer there. 

That wasn't a teleportation spell. Loki knew how those manifested. And he knew himself. This wasn't how he made his exit. 

No. His other self hadn't left.

He ceased to exist.

The future was changed. He would never be this desperate, scarred man.  


End file.
